Wicked Games
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Stephanie is feeling stressed and lonely with being the Smackdown GM and breaking up with her Fiance Paul. What happens when she also falls for a Married Man, who Steph has known for a long time and to make it worse he is her Ex Fiance's best friend.


**Disclaimer: This story takes place back when Stephanie was still GM of Smackdown, this is around the time when The Undertaker wants a title shot against Brock Lesner. Vince and Steph's feud basically starts here, and if Steph doesn't call the title shot off against Brock, then Vince will make her life a living hell. So it starts the night on SD when Steph tells the whole world including Brock & Vince who is going for the championship against Brock Lesner. And the events after this will be a lot different then how the show went, but I am sure you will enjoy this story, well I sure hope so, anyways Enjoy! **

Wicked Games

**Chapter 1**

At the Arena, Smackdown

Stephanie looked at the screen backstage, she saw her vicious Father Vince, calling her out, and yeah the way he talked, he did sound vicious. She saw that Brock Lesner was with him, she sighed, she knew what that was about, he must have heard that Stephanie got a wrestler a contract for the title which was signed, she knew Brock was pissed about that, but hey to bad, he had the title long enough and this wrestler definitely deserved a shot, she slowly walked to the ramp, she had become a fan favorite since coming back to Smackdown as General Manager, Steph definitely liked the applause.

Her music started as she walked out from the curtain as she was at the top of the ramp with all the fans screaming she smiled at everyone and then smirked at Vince & Brock in the ring as she slowly made her way down to the ring as her music played on.

**I'm all grown up Now, and I listened and learned  
A true star and I'm finally, gettin my turn  
Took my L, earnt my spot  
I'ma be here for a minute sonny boy if you like it or not  
While you think chicks and whips, I'm on the out though  
Laid back, sun in my face, just like Pa-blo  
Or Tony Mon-tana, the world is mines  
Ain't a cloud in the sky that could stop my shine  
I love it - I done came from the grime and grit (now)  
Now I'm on top shinin on some rhymin st  
When you think about, me, you think of the best  
Like a full length mink, or a new Corvette  
Yes, when I spit, consider the mess (now)  
Up out my past, six digits, nuttin less  
When you think of Jackie O, you think of success (yeah)  
Success, success**

I'm all grown up, now  
Gonna show this world how a woman takes on it all  
And watch the old guard fall  
I'm ready for, the, world to come to me  
Everyone to see  
I'll make you believe I'm in control

Steph slowly entered the ring as she smirked at her Father Vince and a pissed off Brock Lesner, if looks could kill he may have done so to Stephanie. Anyways as someone on the floor handed her a microphone, her Father's voice cut in, screaming for someone to turn off the stupid music.

Steph: Hello Brock, Dad, what can I help you both with?

Brock: Don't play games with me Stephanie, I know what you did.

Vince: Brock calm down, Stephanie, whats this I hear about a Contract, agreeing for someone to wrestle Brock for the Championship Title?

Stephanie: Well Dad, you see

Brock: Shut up, I just want you to tear that contract up, I am not giving anyone a title shot for this title, its Mine.

Stephanie: Brock I have the power to allow anyone to wrestle you for the title , so Shut up and let me finish

Vince: Stephanie don't talk to Brock that way

Stephanie glares at both of the men in the ring now, the crowd is cheering her on though.

Stephanie: Its to late Brock, the contract has already been set up for next weeks Smackdown , you will face this person for a title shot , and good luck to you, but I am sure won't need that.

Stephanie is about to leave, and before anyone can do anything Brock already has grabbed Steph by the shoulders as he pushes her around.

Stephanie: Get your hands off me you beast

Brock just starts to laugh, Vince is shouting above them to get their attention.

Vince: We want to know who Brock has to face next week

Brock nods his head, Steph's face is red after she was almost manhandled by Brock Lesner, she was glaring at him now.

Steph: Fine if you want to know so bad, Everyone ,and to the 2 biggest assholes in the world thats in this ring(she got glares from Brock & Vince with that) Brock here is your opponent next week on Smackdown.

The arena was quiet and soon the music played for one of the most respected and best wrestlers in the federation...

**Dead Man Walkin'**

**You've done it now  
You've gone and made a big mistake  
And I can't allow  
You to think you can just walk away  
So turn around  
And face the piper, you're gonna pay  
Cause the end is now  
This is gonna be your Judgement Day **

**A cheap shot, that's the way you play the game  
I was blind-sided  
Things will never ever be the same  
Nice guys, it's said they always finish last  
But badasses, always kicking assholes' ass **

**Kick it **

**You're gonna pay, you're gonna pay  
There's no forgiveness this time  
You're gonna pay, you're gonna pay  
It's my business, you're mine  
You're gonna pay, you're gonna pay  
I'm burning these walls to the ground  
You're gonna pay, you're gonna pay  
I'm gonna bring you down **

The crowd has erupted into so much excitement that the whole arena sounds like its going to explode from all the noise, as out comes the American Badass, otherwise known as The Undertaker. He didn't bring his bike out with him this time, he stood tall at the top of the ramp.

As he got closer to the ring, he smiled at Steph, she smiled back at him, but when he saw the looks on Vince's face and Brock's face he started to grin. Their expressions were priceless, especially Brock's.

As soon as The Undertaker got into the ring, Vince started screaming in Steph's face.

Vince: You can't allow this match to happen, burn the contract, this match is not going to take place, sorry Badass but you won't ever be getting another title shot, not on your life.

The Undertaker: Vince, you know what , Shut your mouth

Brock: Stephanie , you are dead if you don't burn that contract or rip it up, this match won't happen.

Steph: Oh yes this match will happen and you know what else Brock? You will lose. The American Badass(aka) The Undertaker is going to be the next Champion I gurantee it.

Brock looks so mad that he is about to grab Steph by the neck but The Undertaker stays by Steph's side incase someone tries something on Stephanie.

Vince: Little Girl, I don't know who you think you are, you were hired by me, I can fire your ass if you don't get rid of this match you understand? Just so you know, I can also find ways for you to change your mind even if I have to get someone to beat you up a few times till you understand what I am talking about.

Steph: Dad stop threatening me, its not going to change my decision, The Undertaker and Brock will fight next week for the Belt, and thats all I have to say.

Vince grabs his Daughter and starts to pull her arm, she cries out for him to stop, The Undertaker steps in as he shoves Vince away soon Brock and The Undertaker are fighting, and Vince goes to knock out the Undertaker but Steph steps in and punches her Dad, (the audience roars with excitement).

Soon The Undertaker is giving a Tombstone to Brock Lesner, and Steph is about to leave when Vince pushes her down, she hits her head, but Vince forgot about one thing... The Badass.

Vince knows he is standing behind him as he gulps, he looks scared. As Vince turns around, Undertaker grabs Vinces throat and shoves him upside down and tombstones him.

Now in the ring all you see is Brock & Vince lying on their backs as they just been tombstoned, Undertaker gets out of the ring, lifts Steph in his arm as he carries her up the ramp. As soon as The Badass reachs the top, Steph is now concious, so he puts her down , she stands beside him, as they both smile at the guys in the ring, Vince and Brock have finally gotten up as Undertaker warns them with one other thing before the show ends, a Tombstone sign, as the audience screams again, as Steph and the Badass leaves the stage.

**After the Show**

Stephanie smiles as she grabs her stuff, and heads out for the night, it was an exhausting but fun night she thought. Vince proudly congratulated her and Mark on their performance tonight, he said that he knew he and Brock would be the heels and she and Mark would be faces. Steph always prefered being a face over a heel, but she couldn't help but also love being a face when she was in a storyline with Paul(her Ex Fiance). The McMahon & Hemsley Era was fun , but it couldn't last.

Steph turned the lights off as she headed for her limo, this was another thing she loved, having her own limo for her transportation, it was great being a Billionaire's daughter , but hey she did earn her own money and pay so it wasn't like she didn't work hard, she worked her ass off to make this company great just like her parents and brother has done also.

Steph sighed as she walked towards the limo, she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room, get a shower, lay down and relax, that sounded really good to her right then.

She heard someone call her name, she knew who it was already as he drove his bike right up besides her. Mark smiled at his boss Stephanie McMahon, she was a gorgeous woman he thought. She grew up to be a beautiful but smart woman.

Mark: Steph, you need a ride?

Steph: Nah I have so much to take with me, but maybe some other night, I do enjoy the bike rides.

Mark laughs, Steph smiles back at him, Mark then takes off to the hotel on his bike, Steph just smiles and waves him goodbye as she climbs into the limo, and heads off to the same hotel.

Steph thinks about Mark, he was a good man. A lot of people were itiminated when they first met Mark but as soon as you got to know him, he was okay to be around, he wasn't scary at all, he just looked scary. When Stephanie first met Mark she was itiminated, she thought he was scary but once she got to know him she didn't feel that way towards him anymore, he was a good guy with a good heart, even though he did have a lot of tattoos and loved to be on the wild side but thats what Steph liked about him, she got to know him more through Paul(HHH). They were good friends, and Steph also knew Sara, she even had a part on Wrestling for a while, everyone who saw Sara from the screen probably thought she was down to earth, nice, sweet, kind ect.. But she wasn't like that, not even close.

Steph muttered to herself as she tried to keep her eyes from shutting she was really tired, and thinking about Mark and his wife was exhausting to her.. To tell you the truth , Steph had a crush on Mark, she cared for him, I guess you could say, but he was a bit older then her. Mark was 11 years older then her, but that wasn't a big deal to Stephanie Marie McMahon, but the only other problem was... Sara.

Steph sighed, she could definitely feel the attraction towards each other and she believed Mark felt it to, but Steph wasn't sure. Anyways enough thinking it was giving her a migraine. The limo had pulled up to the hotel , as Steph grabbed her stuff and was about to go in.

Mark: Hey Woman, let me help you with that stuff

Steph: Aww thanks Mark, your so sweet

Paul was a few feet away from them watching in the shadows, he didn't like this one bit, he definitely saw the flirtations between Mark & Stephanie, he walked out of the Dark Shadows.

Mark: Paul where were you hiding at?(he says jokingly)

Paul: Nowhere just got back from the show, Hey Steph!

Steph: Hey Paul(she says softly)

Paul: Can I help her with her bags Mark?

Mark knew and saw the tension between Paul and Steph and he handed the bags to Paul. Mark said goodnight to both Paul & Steph as he headed for his room. He just shook his head as he got in the elevator, he knew Paul still loved Steph but Mark wasn't sure if Steph still loved Paul, well she shouldn't.

Mark: What the hell am I thinking? Why did I get so jealous because of Paul and Steph(he said softly to himself)

He just shook that out of his mind as the elevator stopped on his floor and he went to his room and shut the door and went to sleep.

Paul had went with Steph to her room with her bags, she politely invited him in as she just told him to set the bags to the side.

Steph: It was good seeing you Paul, you look great

Paul: You look great too Steph, Steph.. do you think we could try again?

Steph: I don't know Paul, I mean its a hard decision, you cheated I just don't know, but I have to have time to think about this okay?

Paul: Okay, and you know I am sorry and wished that night never happened but you know that, but I will leave now, I just hope you know I still love you. Good night Steph.

Steph: Goodnight Paul

Paul leaves her room as the door shuts, Steph just rolls her eyes and locks the door, he seemed like a great guy, he had a pretty good personality, but he was a liar, and Steph didn't want to be with someone who would continue to lie to her face.

Steph went in and got a shower, put on her pajama's and went to bed, she was so tired, she laid down, and put the covers over herself, shut her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
